Madrona
Madrona or P7X-941 , designated by Tau'ri , is a planet in the Milky Way galaxy . Madrona is located about 14,000 light years from Earth. Description Madrona is a hot planet, with an atmosphere of 1.1. Geosphere of Madrona is stable, and no earthquake affects Madrona, there is no volcanic activity throughout the planet. Madrona has a single continent where Madronans communities are scattered. Madrona is an unusual Stargate destination, as it is a satellite of a huge-scale gas giant world that has ignited in a sustained fusion reaction making it a miniature star. SGC astronomers believe the rings could be a first terraforming attempt that failed, which motivated the moon to break up. In any case, this secondary star revolves around a class B main series star (a warm blue star about the size of our sun) at a distance greater than Pluto from our own sun. This primary star has almost no effect on Madrona. It is simply a bright spot in the night sky. Despite its small size, Madrona has a weight of 0.8 G, indicating that it must have an extremely dense core. This is confirmed by the world's great tectonic stability. Regardless, there is no current model of the normal planet's emergence, which would allow Madrona to exist in its present form or to resist the enormous tidal forces of the parent company the gas giant with something approaching a stable weather system. Madrona was terraformed about 900 years ago by a breed that has still remained undiscovered but research on the issue continues to have high priority both the SGC and the Madronans themselve. Madrona was the terraformed walk of an unknown alien race about 900 years ago. After this change, the planet became an Earth like the planet with a nice climate. But to maintain the weather on Madrona, a device called Touchstone is called, which is left by unknown breed. If this unit is removed, the weather would turn into a deadly snowstorm, making the planet heavily dependent on Touchstone. Eventually, the planet became home to Madronans , a primitive race that did not have the technology to terraform the planet, but has the knowledge of using Touchstone. Eventually, the planet was visited by SG-1 who decided to return to Madrona after five weeks to study Touchstone. But in this time, people wearing SGC uniforms came to the planet and stole the unit, turning the area around the Stargate into an Arctic country and people at Madrona towards Tau'ri. SG-1 quickly agreed to recover the Touchstone, which they finally did after discovering that the Earth's Beta Gate was used by the NID . After the salting of the Touchstone back, the high priest in Madronans was able to turn the weather back in the state it was before the theft. In 2077, the planet caught the attention of the High System Lord regarding the technology of "Comparison Stone". After having studied it temporarily on the planet Akar Kesh unleashing the destruction of its atmosphere, Achaman decided to bring it back to Madrona restoring its climate and obtaining gratitude from the population. The planet is controlled by Guanarteme Magec on behalf of the High System Lord. Category:Milky Way Planets Category:Arboreal Planets Category:Goa'uld Outpost Category:Achaman Domain